Sparks
by xXxHEARTxofxICExXx
Summary: When a new girl comes to the DWMA, sparks will fly. Kid/OC


**I plan on turning this into a short series of one-shots, so keep a lookout for the sequel if you like it. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**_

**xxxxx**

Wren Sawyer sighed as she looked in on her still sleeping partners. Today was the day that the three of them were supposed to start at the DWMA, and they were still in bed. Not for long…

"Hey you lazy bums! Get up!" Wren screamed at the top of her lungs, startling the poor boys awake instantly. When she could tell that they were fully awake, which was easy because they were both glaring daggers at her, she smiled sweetly. "It's time for school." She said, just as sweetly, and walked off.

It wasn't long before the pair was out of bed and dressed. After grabbing a quick breakfast, which Wren had made before waking them up, the trio set off for the academy.

When she had been invited to join the school with her demon weapon partners, she had been informed that she would be given a guided tour of the school before she began her classes the first day. If she remembered correctly, Lord Death's son would even be the one to personally take the job. At the rate they were going now, they were going to be late, and if there was one thing she never was, it was late.

By her watch, she had exactly six minutes and thirty-four seconds to reach the front gates where she would meet her guide. She began to pick up her pace, practically running by the time she reached the steps that led to the school. She dashed up about halfway, her partners following behind as they always did, only pausing to compose herself when she neared the top.

_Here goes nothing…_

She ascended the remaining steps and walked into the courtyard.

**xxxxx**

Death the Kid gaped at the sight of what he could only assume were the new students he was supposed to show around the school today. As soon as they had come into sight they had taken his breath away. They were…

_Perfectly symmetrical_.

The girl alone was faultless. Her waist-length, wavy black hair fell straight down her back, side bangs framing her face on both sides. There were blue streaks that ran through her bangs, but even those were placed symmetrically on both sides. Her outfit was simple, but attractive. It consisted of a blue tank top and black cargo shorts. To finish off her look, she had two silver studs in each ear and a thin silver band around each of her pinkies.

What made it even better though, was the fact that she had two weapon partners who walked slightly behind her on either side. The boys appeared to be identical twins, both with spikey, blood red hair, brushed in opposite directions. The one on her left wore a simple white v-neck and blue jeans, while the other wore a black v-neck and jeans. The only physical difference was that the one in the white had violet eyes and the other had dark grey eyes. Other than that, they were the perfect group.

Kid sighed in adoration before being broken out of his revelry by Liz. "So, are those the new students?"

Kid sighed again, only this time in annoyance. "Well, considering that we have never seen them before and that they match the description that Lord Death gave us, yes, I would say that is a safe assumption." He stated, as if it were obvious, leaving Liz to glare at the back of his head.

The trio continued to advance toward him and his partners until they were standing at the bottom of the stairs in front of him. However, just as he was about to introduce himself, a loud commotion was heard behind him and Black*Star jumped over his head to land directly in front of the new group.

"YAHOO! I am the great Black*Star, the man who will one day surpass God!" he yelled at top volume, like usual. Kid stopped and stared at the new trio, curious to see what their responses to the obnoxious loud-mouth would be.

He only had to wait a moment before he got his answer. The girl, he still did not know her name, quirked an eyebrow before breaking into a fit of giggles. This seemed to thoroughly stump Black*Star, and he stared at her in confusion. Meanwhile, her weapons both stared at Black*Star, the grey-eyed one with fascination and curiosity, the purple-eyed one with one of those if-looks-could-kill-you'd-be-skewered faces.

The look sent shivers racing down the spine of everyone who happened to be looking in their direction, and it wasn't even aimed at them.

_Remind me not to get on his bad side._

Kid's attention was brought back to the girl when the giggles ceased. "Pleasure to meet you Black*Star, but I'm supposed to be meeting someone soon, so you'll have to excuse me. I wouldn't want to be late." She said, and walked past the bluenet and up the stairs, leaving a dumbstruck Black*Star behind.

Kid took this time to step forward, once again stopping the symmetrical beauty in her tracks. But before he had the chance to introduce himself, she spoke up, "Look, I'm very sorry, but I really can't be late. I'm supposed to meet someone here…now." She paused as she looked down at her watch, appearing a bit frantic.

Kid smiled slightly. _Why is she so worked up about being late?_ He wondered, before focusing on the matter at hand.

"That would be me," he stated and the girl visibly relaxed. "My name is Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid. My weapon partners are Liz and Patty." The girls waved at the trio when their name was said. "I will be your guide today."

The girl grinned. "Oh thank goodness. I can't stand being late. I don't know what I would have done with myself." She sighed. "I'm Wren Sawyer and these are my weapon partners, Jekyll," she said pointing to the grey-eyed boy, "and Hyde," she pointed to the purple-eyed one. The grey-eyed one, Jekyll, smiled softly and offered his hand, which Kid shook, while the other one just continued glaring.

Wren noticed this and elbowed him in the side. "Hyde, be polite," she hissed, shooting a glare at him which rivaled his own. Hyde's glare softened the tiniest bit and he grudgingly offered his hand, which Kid quickly shook before backing away from the intimidating boy.

"Sorry about him," Wren apologized. "These two are complete opposites, but you get used to them." She said sheepishly.

"No worries. I feel the same way about Black*Star. I'm sure you'll get used to him too, though I still haven't." He mumbled the last bit under his breath, but Wren still must have heard him because she started laughing.

Kid felt a warm sensation begin to grow in his chest at the sound of her laughter. No, at the fact that he had made her laugh. He ignored it. Right now, he had a job to do.

"Shall we proceed with the tour?" he asked. Wren stopped laughing and nodded, following as he led her down the hallways of the DWMA. As they were walking, he began to ask her questions and tell stories about the school and his time there, pointing out the important things in the school as they passed them.

As they neared the end of the tour, she asked about his weapons. "Liz and Patty are twin guns. I use them because they are perfectly symmetrical when they are in weapon form."

"You really like symmetry, don't you?" she questioned. Kid blushed. Had he really mentioned it that many times? However, before he could answer, she continued. "That's okay though. I guess it's like me and time. I can't stand to be late. I always have everything perfectly planned out to avoid it."

"She really does." Piped Jekyll from behind them. "She always makes sure we're where we need to be exactly when we need to be there." He said softly.

"Gets annoying sometimes." Spoke Hyde, in a disinterested voice.

Kid jumped slightly at their voices. The twins had been so silent the whole time, he had almost forgotten they were there.

"I forgot," Kid said, "I haven't asked what your weapons are." He inquired.

It was Jekyll who answered. "We turn into whips,"

"or katanas," interjected Hyde.

"depending on her mood." the twins finished in sync.

Kid looked at them in surprise. _They even talk together._ He kept his composure and asked, "What do you mean 'her mood'?" he asked.

"If she's excited when going into a fight, we turn into whips," stated Jekyll.

"If she's mad, we turn into katanas," Said Hyde.

"We have no control over it." Back to Jekyll.

"We're influenced by Wren's soul wavelength." Hyde again.

"It's thrilling!" said Jekyll at the same time that Hyde said, "It's irritating."

This concept thoroughly fascinated Kid, and he decided that he would love to see her fight, but now they had reached their class, and the end of the tour.

"This is Crescent Moon class. It is the class that you have been assigned to. It is also mine." He stated, turning back to Wren who had been sitting there watching the three boys talk. She wore a slight smirk, probably because she was used to the way her partners spoke, whereas he was not. He was still reeling over the fact that they spoke in unison and finished each other's thoughts, but that could wait.

Wren smiled at him again and Kid though he felt his heart jump.

_What is it about this girl that makes me feel so funny?_ He wondered to himself, once again ignoring the strange sensation.

"Thank you for the tour, Kid." She said sweetly and leaned up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

Kid stood there shocked. _There it was again, that strange feeling in my chest. Am I sick?_ He watched as she walked away, taking a random seat in the class, her two partners sitting on either side. He continued to stand in the doorway until Stein came up and practically shoved him into the classroom, mumbling something about wanting to dissect him. He walked quickly to his seat, if only to get away from the crazy scientist.

Taking one last glance at the new girl, he sat in his usual seat.

Yes, this would definitely take some looking into.

**xxxxx**

Wren sighed as she counted the seconds of the class tick by. The dissection lesson had lost her interest before it had even begun. Only twenty-three minutes and forty-eight seconds until the end of class.

As she counted, she continuously stole glances at Kid throughout the entire class, her mind in turmoil. She had barely listened when the teacher introduced himself and had immediately tuned out afterward, thoughts filled with the strange boy. She had been drawn to the young shinigami as soon as she had seen him standing at the gate and had been thrilled to find out that he was her guide that day, though she maintained her composure on the outside.

As he led her through the school, she had made sure to express interest in the school and what lessons would be like for the most part, but she still managed to work in enough personal questions to satisfy her curiosity for now. Everything about him intrigued her. She even thought his love of symmetry was cute and rather endearing. She found herself thinking about how grateful she was that she had spent the time this morning to make sure that every hair was in place so that she looked perfect for her first day.

By the end of the tour, she had practically lost all of her impulse control, resulting in what she could only call a slip-up. She kissed him on the cheek.

_I suppose it could have been worse._ She tried to reason with herself. She had been thoroughly mortified when she had pulled away, but played it off like it was nothing. She was almost positive he had bought it based on the stupefied look on his face.

She had gotten a few other interested looks as she had made her way to her seat, the funniest one had been from an albino boy sitting near the middle who had looked at her like she was the craziest person to ever live for kissing Kid. In fact, now that she looked, he was still shooting her glances hat said about the same thing.

_Whatever, let him think what he wants._ She thought, and turned her attention back to Kid. Despite what little personal information she had gained about him, the boy was a mystery to her.

And if one thing was certain, she was going to figure him out.

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
